The Conquerors
by Darkest Nightmare
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo are part of the Conquerors, the only peopleyoukai who can defeat Naraku.But what will happen when Kikyou starts betraying, Sesshoumaru steps in and gets Kagome(maybe SessKag pairings, or Inukag, MirSang)


Just ta let ya noe, dis is ma first fanfic so go easy on me plz!!!!

O ya, one more thing be4 I even start da story

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! (although I would luv 2 of course, lol)

And plz review da end.

* * *

Kagome sat at the side of her bed in the orphanage. _So this is how it's like_, she thought miserably, _to be an orphan, to be unloved_. She gazed longingly out of the window, at the outside world. _I wish that Kik Sis would come here and get me, she thought, _sighing as she did so and unpacked her little suitcase, but she knew that was beyond impossible. As much as her sister loved her, Kagome knew that Kikyou wouldn't come to get her. Her sister bore too much guilt, too much sin, too much…

'Damn you Kikyou,' she said aloud, cursing her older sister. 'DAMN YOU!' she yelled out for the entire world to hear. A few people stopped what they were doing and stood by her doorway. Kagome irritably got up and closed it. As soon as she did, tears started coursing down her cheeks.

'Why,' she said, rubbing her head, which was starting to ache from all the crying she has done for the past few days. 'Why did you do it, Kikyou?' She went to stand by the window again. 'Why?'

Inuyasha Taisho whished his long white hair from his eyes, as he looked around him. Beside him, a man wearing deep purple clothes was busy chasing girls.

'Will you bear my child?' he asked, holding one of their hands slap .

'Will you bear my child, young lady?' slap

'Will you-' he froze in mid-sentence and abruptly changed the subject when he saw who he was talking to, 'Sango, how nice to meet you,' Sango tossed her long ponytail over her shoulder and fixed him with a cold glare.

'Very fine, thank-you, Miroku,' she said through gritted teeth as something made contact with her rear. Suddenly, her hand reached out and delivered the most painful slap Miroku had in his lifetime. She walked calmly away from the fallen boy and to Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha, any sign of the Superior yet?' One of the ears on Inuyasha's head twitched.

'How am I supposed to know? I don't know her smell, I never met her, only her older sister, Kikyou.'

'Who you fell in love with,' finished Sango for him. Inuyasha could feel his cheeks turning red.

'I did not fall in love with her,' he retorted.

'Oh yes you did,' she said back.

'Keh.' He turned away from her. Sango was quickly growing bored with the conversation and looked around for something else to amuse herself with. She gasped at what she saw next. A very injured Miroku had appeared, supporting quite a few slaps on his cheek.

'Miroku, are you ok?' she said, running towards him.

'Don't worry Sango, I shall survive,' he breathed heavily and suddenly collapsed. Even Inuyasha was concerned.

'Maybe he got slapped around too much,' said a cute fox kid, riding on the head of a cat.

'Shippo!' said Inuyasha, 'Did you find her?'

'I can't!' Shippo wailed as he lamented over his failure, 'All the women I met were scared of me cuz I was a youkai.' Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows deeply.

'What if we can't find her?' he said. Shippo started,

'Well, Silver Fang, we can always go off to defeat Naraku by ourselves.' Inuyasha growled. Suddenly he looked very menacing.

'Never, EVER call me Silver Fang, do you hear? Fox Child,' he said angrily, hitting the kitsune on the head. Shippo frowned at being called his other name, Fox Child.

'Don't call me that!' he complained. Inuyasha glowered at him.

'See? I told you the names Kaede gave us were crap. You had better just stick to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.' Shippo nodded, looking fearfully at Inuyasha's hands, which were starting to twitch rather badly.

'But shouldn't we just leave her and go straight on to defeat Naraku by ourselves?' Inuyasha rubbed his forehead. He considered it a great embarrassment to treat small children like Shippou like himself.

'No, we shall not leave with one member short. Remember, other than the five people: two people who could exterminate demons, two demons and half demon, we would also need a miko.' Shippo nodded.

'I see,' he said, 'do you have a picture of her?' he looked over Inuyasha's shoulder as he produced a large picture of a girl with raven black hair.

'She looks cute,'

Both Inuyasha and Shippo jumped at the voice. It was Miroku, who was supporting yet another slap. Behind him, Sango ran her fingers along the edge of her boomerang, trembling slightly with rage.

'Keh,' Inuyasha returned his gaze to the picture. Yes, the girl may look slightly pretty, but she is still too similar to Kikyou. Gosh, those two looks so much alike, he thought. He felt a slight indent on the page, right under his thumb.

Removing the finger, he looked read what was on the page.

It said, Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Ok, dat was my first chappie! Dun 4get 2 review!!!! (or else)

Thnx!!

Darkened Soul.


End file.
